


Distractions.

by AuthorInDistress



Series: 30 Day Porn Challenge [11]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sad Loki, Teeny bit of angst, facesitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-11 23:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3336743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorInDistress/pseuds/AuthorInDistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Loki gets a little lost in his own head. So Tony decides a distraction is in need.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions.

**Author's Note:**

> This is here because I feel very out-of-touch with writing as I haven't witten anything in a long while and when I read over my WIPs, I was not pleased. So this is me trying to get back into the game :)

.

* * *

.

**Day 23: Rimming.**

**.**

Tony really isn't the openly compassionate kind. Not nearly.

He would rather keep his 'thoughtful' - or whatever you want to call them - actions to himself and only ever subtly do something kind to those he cares about. That way, he's showing his love, but no one needs to know and judge that it's him. Because when that does happen, they usually only try to decipher whatever ulterior motive that there just _must_ be behind his every action, so it's just easier and less damaging to his heartless reputation if no one ever knows how much he really cares.

That, in a lot of ways, however, is very different when it comes to Loki.

Since his help with stopping Thanos, the future-loop-event that Reed Richards had caused and weeding out an Odin imposter, Loki has since then become a fixture with the Avengers. He refused to officially join, saying he would never stoop so low as to join their 'ridiculously named team' but he helped out and was a pretty big gun when things became tough.

The public had been appeased after hearing that he _had_ been punished and the liberals had been all for his rehabilitation and so on; helping stop re-offending and so on. And though his morals are pretty skewed sometimes and he could be a right asshole, Loki's presence had been something that Tony had enjoyed. And then they'd started dating.

Aside from the jibes from Clint, almost everyone had accepted their change in relationship and they'd been working out ever since.

And now, eight months on, Tony can absolutely, confidently say that he can detect every change in Loki's mood and tone and know exactly what it means.

So when he abruptly wakes from a miniature nap on his workshop bed to see Loki sitting on the edge in the dark, his head bowed and his shoulders hunched, he doesn't waste any time in bleeding out his openly compassionate side and sliding his arms around him from behind; plastering himself to his back, "Hey." Loki's left hand finds Tony's right and he squeezes.

"Did I wake you?" Tony nods against the back of his neck, "I'd meant to."

"Yeah, I know, you drama queen. What's the matter?" The predictable answer of 'nothing' is snapped and Tony sighs. He wishes, a lot really, that one day Loki will trust him enough with what goes on in his mind. They have both shared a lot with each other but there are times when Loki looks utterly lost and Tony wants so badly to know what it is that he can do to pull him back into reality.

But he drops the subject instead, knowing how angry Loki can get when it's pursued. "You want a distraction?" Is the next best thing he can offer and usually, Loki takes it up. They either talk, change the scenery, or just lay beside each other for a bit while Loki mends whatever it is that's broken in that moment. Very rarely do they dive into anything sexual but this time. This time, Loki pulls away from him, turning until they can face each other, and the look in his eyes is a clear invitation.

Tony lowers his in return, leaning closer, waiting to see whether or not he's read the cues wrong - _Loki is one of the_ hardest _people to read godammit_ \- but he's pulled into a kiss before he's even moved which answers that question immediately. Breathing through his nose, he follows Loki as he turns, gripping his jaw with one hand and leaning further over until Loki eventually lowers himself onto his back, letting Tony curl over him; still kissing, comforting, whispering his name against his parted lips.

Loki hooks his thumbs under the waistband of Tony's shorts, sliding them down and off over his thighs. His eyes are still a little glazed, still a little lost in his mind, so Tony returns the favour and pulls the slimmed trousers that Loki now wears around the tower off as well. His shirt is already unbuttoned and it creases once tossed off of the bed, making Loki glare. That spark of emotion only makes Tony grin, relieved that Loki isn't as off as he is during some other, rougher, times, so he tugs his wifebeater off the next moment too.

A hand grips his thigh but he shrugs it off, shaking his head, "I'm okay." He is a little horny, maybe, warm and buzzing from their making out but he's not nearly as hard as Loki is right now and he'd rather care for him anyway. Because - well. See above: Compassion. "Let me do this. Alright?" Breathing slowly, his chest rising beneath Tony's reactor, Loki's eyes clear for just a moment and he nods. Gratitude would come later, in Tony's experience, in many different ways - some subtle, some hilariously not - but all appreciated. But right now, Loki will either order or be ordered and that's the way it always is. This time, he's probably more susceptible to being ordered instead of the former so -

Lifting Loki's legs, he grips one of his hands and gestures that he hold them up, almost falling off of the edge of the bed when Loki lets them fall back down with a frown, "I would rather _not_. Not now."

"You don't even know what I'm going to do." He gets a raised eyebrow in return, "I doubt any of us are in the mood for an actual fucking session, Loki."

"Then what?"

"Let me show you. If you want to stop, just be an asshole like you usually are and I'll get the picture." Loki's lips twitch, and maybe they don't need a distraction anymore, but he's come this far now so, "Lift your legs. ... please?"

After a while, it seems that Loki really isn't going to and Tony eventually sits back on his heels. It is a rather vulnerable position, he'll admit, and so far, only Tony has been okay with putting himself in it whenever they're like this. "Alright fine. What about your hands and knees?" This time, he gets a full on look of ice. "Still not heading toward penetration here. Chill."

With a put-upon sigh, that is at least followed out, and yep. Definitely doesn't need a distraction now, but he is still hard, and at the look of him - rolling onto his knees - Tony can't help but feel himself stir a little more too.

When Loki is finally braced on his hands and knees, Tony shuffles forward until he's right behind him, putting a gentle hand on his lower back and biting his lip when he feels him immediately tense. He's obviously curious though because he doesn't lash out and Tony takes advantage of that tiny pocket of uncertainty to show him just what it is that he's going to do. Leaning down, he presses the tip of his tongue to the base of Loki's cock, licking a long stripe up until he can slide over his balls as well; sucking them into his mouth and humming.

Loki shudders, his head dropping between his shoulders and he relaxes now, pushing backward into Tony's mouth. Tony sucks on the skin in his mouth, feeling it against his tongue, hot and heavy - weighing both nothing and quite a bit of _something_. Loki hisses when he finally pushes his balls out, pressing his tongue flat against them before tilting his face further up. He presses closer, licking his lips the once and then slipping his tongue out again to lick between Loki's cheeks, tonguing over his hole with as breathy a moan as he can make it.

Another shudder and Loki actually huffs out a surprised laugh, short and juddering, but he isn't pulling away so Tony continues, licking longer and deeper; shutting his eyes and using his hands to spread Loki further. To give him better access. It tastes musky, of sweat and of something else that he can't quite place, warm - with wet and flattened hair surrounding the darkened skin. It should be unpleasant, and yet, it's not. He's been planning on bringing this in with them for a while, but to actually try it himself, he hadn't been too sure. He's had it done to him before, plenty of times. Okay, twice. But still. He's also watched porn of it being done so he knows enough, but he'd never really done the act himself. He'd hoped that he wouldn't be too put off, and if he's honest, it's probably mostly due to Loki's reactions to his tongue that's making it feel so good.

Warmth pools in his stomach and he drops the one hand to reach down for Loki's cock, pumping it slowly as he continues to lick and suck at the skin between his legs. He lowers himself down a little more, directing some of his licks toward Loki's balls as well, flicking his tongue out to feel them bounce against his lips and taste buds, sucking in the soft skin and moaning when he finally hears Loki gasp.

He spits, once, lapping like a dog at the water bowl, pressing his face in further until all he could see and all he could _smell_ was Loki's skin. He spreads his own legs after a while, his cock hardening as well now, but the bundled blankets beneath him gives enough friction for him to rock as he rims.

Loki pushes back into his face occasionally, his arms shaking as he struggles to not do anything more than that in case he hurts Tony, however accidentally. It's happened before, unfortunately, and really. He hadn't even known that Loki could _show_ his guilt before then.

Now that he doesn't need his hands to spread Loki, his face pressed in as far as it can go, he uses the other one to hold himself up and the first to continue stroking Loki alongside every nip and lick from his mouth.

" _Oh yes."_ Seriously. Nothing is more thrilling than getting a God to pant and moan because of _you_. "Wait a - _mm, yes_. ... wait." Tony pulls back, watches with more than a little disappointment as Loki turns and kneels before him, "Lie back."

"What? Why?" Saliva slides down from his chin to his neck and Tony swipes it away with a hand, scowling, "I wasn't done." He'd been planning on making it feel good enough for Loki to actually come from just his tongue over his ass. And he's close, he knows, he can see it. So why -

"Yes, I know," Loki smiles, "Which is why I would like you to lie down." Giving him a look, Tony only sighs but pushes himself down anyway, rolling over until he's on his back and looking up at Loki from below. His cock is half-hard now, and without the friction, he rolls his hips trying to seek more, "Stay still."

"Yes, _sir_ \- " Words are cut short when Tony realises what Loki is actually planning to do and he makes himself comfortable, shifting further up until his legs can be bent up over the bed. When Loki crouches over his face, he's ready and his hands find his thighs, pulling him down further and starting it all up again. He can feel Loki's balls against his chin, can feel him stroking himself as he sits over Tony's face, rocking back and forth ever so slightly and breathing with such stuttering gasps that Tony's own erection suddenly doesn't matter much anymore, " _A_ \- Press down on me," His words are muffled when he pushes against Loki's thighs, trying not to strain up too much just to lick as deep as he had before but thankfully Loki gets the picture, pushing down with his weight until he actually is sitting and not just crouching.

He must still be holding back, so as not to crush him, and he rocks back to let him breathe when he needs to, stroking himself all the while and finally reaching down with his other hand to caress Tony as well. Which is - _god_ \- he can't see what's happening but it feels so good.

Tony slides over the bed, leaving his tongue out and letting his body do the work, shamelessly moaning as Loki strokes him faster. His legs tighten together when he feels the urge to come rising and he shakes, his moans becoming less breathier and more shuddering grunts than anything else, but still. He licks.

He digs his nails into Loki's hips when he finally does come, spasming beneath him over the sheets and groaning into his skin. His own pleasure spurs him to suck further and harder and when he slides down to suck in Loki's balls again - holding them there and rolling his tongue over them - Loki rocks back just slightly to pull free and grit his teeth. One pump, two, and then he's coming just after as well; painting Tony's nose, cheeks and still open mouth " _Oh -_ "

Tony smiles up at him, tilting his face to suck the tip clean, licking his already glistening lips and slumping back when he's done. Loki's hand cups his cheek, swiping through the mess, and his returning smile lights up his face.

"Thank you." Tony blinks, surprised, but Loki's already gone - leaning back over the pillows to catch his breath. His smile fixed on his face now Tony sits up after a while, not quite recovered but - well - he _is_ covered in both his and Loki's come which is fast drying and becoming an annoyance, so he'd rather clean up now and then relax.

He spends a maximum of five minutes in the shower, washing away the sweat and come and grease from all the previous projects that he'd worked on before his nap. He returns to bed in a towel to find Loki already fully relaxed and staring up at the ceiling. The towel is discarded and he uses the blankets to get warm again, resting his head on Loki's chest and curling up beside him. A hand wraps around his waist, keeping him close.

They lie in silence, for a long long while, until eventually Loki breaks it by whispering - almost to himself, "I will tell you it all. One day," He sighs, shutting his eyes and settling down, "I will."

Tony smiles against his chest, settling further himself and closing his eyes finally too.

"I know you will." And then, because he's been far too openly compassionate for his own good, he adds, "Now go the fuck to sleep, I'm tired."

Loki only chuckles, playing and tugging at strands of Tony's hair until he's lulled back to sleep, a lot more relaxed than they both _hadn't_ been before.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for any mistakes :)


End file.
